


What you made me... (edited)

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I did for 750 words. Angsty Merthur post revelation of Magic. Arthur's bad reaction to finding out about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you made me... (edited)

Arthur hates Merlin. Despises him. Can't stand him. Merlin has betrayed him, used him, manipulated him. Every word Merlin has ever said to him has been to twist him and control him. So Merlin sits in prison. Arthur hasn't been to see him, refuses to hear his name spoken. And yet even now the depth of Merlin's manipulation means that he cannot sign the order for his execution which waits on Arthur's desk. It has been a week and Arthur's anger only deeps and festers. Early one morning he hears a report. A sorcerer has been caught. He immediately orders they be dragged before him. The knights are uneasy about it, but he silences them with a glare and the suspect is dragged before himself and the court. The figure they bring is not what he expects. He is a boy, no more than twelve, bright eyed and fearful. But he has magic, therefore he is evil. He remembers this as he watches Merlin, who waits in line, next for judgement after the boy.

"You were caught using sorcery to burn down your village"

"No, sire, it wasn't..."

"So you deny you were caught using magic" he interrupts

"No I did, my Lord, but not..." the boy stammers

"And that you were setting fire to twigs behind a stable" continues Arthur, beginning to pace.

"I was only practising to..." starts the boy, trying to speak.

"Practising for arson!" says Arthur turning on the boy

"I just wanted to see what I could do, I didn't mean no harm!" pleads the boy. 

"You expect me to believe that?" demands Arthur, drawing closer to the boy and shouting. 

"I wanted to show my Ma! I thought it might save on flint and tinder" says the boy, his voice getting higher. 

"Oh I see, because you're just the perfect little son!" mocks Arthur. 

"I wasn't! I didn't! I want my ma" the boy's voice is quiet, barely a whisper and he's clearly crying a little. 

"I can't hear you!" shouts Arthur so loudly it makes the whole court jump in surprise. 

"I want my Ma! I want my Ma!" then boy starts sobbing openly and tries to wrap his arms around his face. Alarm bells are ringing in Arthur's head. This isn't right. Merlin would pity the boy, Merlin would tell him to be fair and see that he's just a boy. But Merlin is a liar and a traitor. He knows that if he looks up he will see the looks of accusation and disappointment in Merlin's eyes. So he doesn't, but stands up straighter and says with little emotion. 

"You will be taken from this court and incarcerated for the night. Tomorrow you will be taken from that place to a place of execution." There are gasps of horror in the court. He finally looks up to meet Merlin's eyes, daring him to defy him, to challenge him. The eyes he meet aren't defiant, or angry. Tears are streaming down Merlin's face. He is upset, heartbroken. He tells himself Merlin is acting, but Merlin looks utterly defeated.

The boy is screaming and crying and the boy's mother is screaming and being restrained by a guard. A guard whose using as little force as possible and is trying to calm her. He looks around and sees the hardness in the eyes of his knights. They don't agree with this, there are treacherous looks in their eyes. But the boy is a sorcerer. This is treason! Just as he feels surrounded by cowards and traitors, Merlin walks forward, arms manacled together.

"Arthur, let him go. He's just a child. It's me you want to execute." Merlin is calm but sad.

"He's an evil, lying traitor just like you!" shouts Arthur watching Merlin with steely eyes.

"Then kill me first. Please. I... I know it's my fault because I didn't trust you. I wish things had been different, but don't murder a child because I failed..."

Murder. The word rings in Arthur's mind. It shakes his view. He'd always admired Merlin for thinking of others first, and here he is still doing so. Sacrificing himself to save a boy. Just a boy. And if he executed Merlin, what then? By law he is justified. But by law he is justified in burning the sobbing child crying for his mother. It doesn't make it right. For a moment Arthur battles with his anger, but it is so obvious that he shouldn't hurt the boy. He'd never forgive himself and Merlin knows it.

"Let the boy go. His sentence is revoked." The boy turns to his mother, who is released from the guard's grip and he runs to her and is enveloped in her arms.

"Now get out! All of you! Leave Merlin here!" shouts

The court hastily exits, the boy still clutching his mother whimpering, leaving Merlin standing centre stage. Arthur has turned around. He doesn't want Merlin to see him as he ponders his next move. Then he steels himself and unsheathes his sword and turns to walk towards Merlin. Merlin's head is bowed. When he's only a step away he raises his sword. He is fighting, forcing himself to do this. He will kill Merlin. Merlin doesn't look up, doesn't argue. The sword is raised, his knuckles are white. Merlin is a powerful sorcerer, why doesn't he try and escape? He could kill Arthur, force Arthur to stop. Maybe that's what he's doing. Arthur quickly dismisses that thought, he knows it is his will that keeps his hand raised. It is the thought that he will hate himself forever if he harms Merlin that is keeping Merlin alive.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" he asks brokenly.

"Because you are my king, and I live to serve you" 

"Is that it?" he demands, not moving.

"And you are my friend and I hurt you" Merlin's voice is more broken now and Arthur knows it's the truth.

Arthur takes a step back, and Merlin drops his head again, expecting a blow. He physically flinches when Arthur's sword clatters on the floor.Then Arthur is stepping forward to grab Merlin by the collar with both hands this time and physically shakes him. And now he's shouting right into Merlin's face.

"Never, Ever, Ever keep Anything like that from me again. Do you understand?" Merlin looks at him dumbstruck.

"Do you Understand?" demands Arthur again, shaking him.

"Yes. Yes Arthur. I'm sorry. I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Merlin's crying again, but it’s not fear or disappointment, it’s relief. Arthur can't resist the urge to wrap him in a brutally tight hug. And Merlin hugs back.


End file.
